


Decade

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: Nicholas and Danny share a quiet moment on their anniversaryHappy 10th birthday Hot Fuzz!!





	

Nicholas wakes up, not to the shrieking of his alarm clock, or blinding sunlight in his eyes, but to warm, soft lips pressing against the back of his neck. He lets himself drowse, pressing against the other figure in the bed. Forearms settle around his waist, encircling him, cuddling him close. His hands drift down from the duvet to wrap around his partner’s; there’s a slight click as their wedding rings collide, band against band. 

Eventually, they’ll have to get up. Not for work; they both booked the day off weeks in advance, and recently, Sandford had been especially quiet. Yes, life was more complex, but Sandford truly felt safe and secure now. It took work, but it was a labour of love.

There’s a creak as someone creeps downstairs, and Nicholas smiles against his pillow. The kids have gotten good at keeping quiet in the mornings, but the allure of unsupervised television is too strong to resist. Trying to break their affinity for brightly coloured cartoons is a lost cause; they get that from their father. 

Many people asked if Nicholas planned on settling in the tiny town, and initially he’d laughed in their faces. Not out of rudeness, of course, but surprise. He’d assumed that the relocation was a half-hearted threat; he’d be back in London before the year was out, when they realised just how squiffy the figures had gone in his absence.  
He’d changed a lot since then. 

At first, he felt like he didn’t deserve it; this new lightness in this chest, the ache in his cheeks from smiling too much. There was blood on his hands, too much, and no amount of community work would wash that clean. Yet this town taught him that, though he had a burden to bear, he didn’t have to shoulder it alone.  
It’s not quite domestic bliss. They still bicker amongst themselves; silly little things, though. The house is never as tidy as Nicholas would like it to be, but he’s learned to live with the odd heap of DVDs, and a variety of toys scattered across the carpet. The dog’s always sabotaging his flower pots, but Nicholas still has the most beautiful garden in Sandford. 

He feels a nose nuzzling against his hair, hot breath against his cheek. Even that’s changed slightly; he’s grown out his hair enough to curl, and for everyone to notice the reddish tinge to his once bright blonde locks. In the early morning light, he’s got a dusting of fine gold stubble, which he has been assured is a positive thing, though he’s not quite sure about it himself. 

“Mornin’ Nicky.” Danny’s voice is sleep-rough, his accent stronger in the privacy of their bedroom. It makes Nicholas’ heart flutter to hear it, and he wants to flip over and press kisses all over his partner’s face. But that’s far too much effort for this time in the morning, and so he settles for snuggling back, smiling. 

“Morning Danny.” 

“Happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary.”


End file.
